


Loss

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Well-handled emotions, Fourth Age, Poetry, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_Disclaimer:_ All of Arda belong to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

When I was a child,  
loss was a white feather,  
weightless, soft as snow:  
me on the beach,  
and mother beyond.

When night came,  
it became a silver beam  
from a distant star:  
father in the sky,  
and me earth-bound.

Years later,  
loss was just a bend  
in the gently singing sea:  
me on this side,  
and Celebrían beyond.

And then,  
loss came with a kiss, and a flick  
of Fate's slender blade:  
me in Arda,  
and my Evenstar beyond.

 

_After_ Nostalgia _, a short poem by Yu K'uang-chung (1928 - )._


End file.
